fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Star Wars: Behind the LEGO
is the fourth installment in the LEGO Star Wars video game line. The game includes new episodes right from the LEGO Star Wars TV show, Batman as an exclusive playable character, and missions in different episodes. It has been developed by Lucasfilms and Traveller's Tales, and published by Nintendo with Wii, Wii U, DS, and 3DS versions, Microsoft with Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions, Sony with PlayStation 3 and 4 versions, and Metal Chaos Inc. with the Chaos Mega System version. The game will be released on all consoles in Spring 2014. Modes *'Story Mode' - Play through the story from the Star Wars movie saga *'Free Play Mode' - Play through any episode (if completed) with different characters you have unlocked or bought. *'Imagination Mode' - Create levels by adding obstacles, space in the level, enemies, bosses, and even unlock secret characters by dialing in a valid code in the Catina Casino. *'Challenge Mode' - Complete likely a few missions while being timed for 30 minutes. If completed a challenge, you get awarded with 6,000 purple studs. If completed all challenges, you unlock Batman as a playable character *'Duel Mode' - Up to 2 players has to pick a Jedi character and duel until one loses all hearts while the winner wins 500 gold studs. Both fighters starts with 20 hearts each. While dueling, the players also must dodge obstacles and avoid liquid hazards like lava or toxic waste. *'Bonus, Exclusive, Limited Time Jar Jar Binks Mode' - Have you loved the Star Wars series but just hated that one unintelligent 3 syllable living thing that you wished never existed, AKA Jar Jar Binks,? If your one of those people who hates that guy, then this will make you happy. You can get to attack Jar Jar Binks with almost any weapon with any character. Lightsabers, blasters, guns, whips, batarangs, you name it. This mode will be a free bonus DLC in the game that is only available for a month after the game will be released. After Summer 2014 rolls in, the game will come out in stores again with this DLC mode already downloaded. Items *Gold Studs - Worth 1 Stud (Common) *Silver Studs - Worth 10 Studs (Common) *Copper Studs - Worth 50 Studs (Semi-Common) *Blue Studs - Worth 100 Studs (Common) *Purple Studs - Worth 1,000 Studs (Semi-Rare) *Red Studs - Worth 10,000 Studs (Rare) *Rainbow Studs - Worth 1,000,000 Studs (Extremely Rare) *Heart - Restores your health by one *Gold Heart - Restores your health to max *Red Bricks - Collect all 5 in a level to unlock a weapon or accessory (145 bricks to collect) *Gold Bricks - Gives you a secret piece of a secret LEGO statue (50 bricks to collect) *Rainbow Lightsaber Powerup - Gives you invincibility for 35 seconds *Darth Sidious Cards - Collect one in each level to add 500 points in your Stud Bonus and when you collect them all, you unlock Darth Sidious himself as a playable character (145 cards to collect) *Helmet Machine - Gives you a disguise to do a task in a level *Lever - When pulled, they open doors, open a gate to a platform that is hard to jump to, etc. Vehicles *Anakin's Tripod *Obi-Wan's Ship *Anakin's Ship *Death Star III (only used by Evil Clone Trooper) Bosses *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *General Grevious *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Darth Sidious *Evil Clone Trooper Final Boss *Part 1 - Darth Maul (Rematch) *Part 2 - Darth Sidious (Rematch) *Part 3 - General Grevious (Rematch) *Part 4 - General Grevious (With Rainbow Lightsaber Powerup) *Part 5 - Darth Sidious, General Grevious, and Evil Clone Trooper *Part 6 - General Grevious in the Mecha Grevious *Finale Part - Evil Clone Trooper in the Death Star III and Darth Sidious (With Rainbow Lightsaber Powerup)